Embodiments of the invention relate to edge virtual bridging (EVB) environments, and in particular, scalable policy assignment in an EVB environment.
In EVB (Edge Virtual Bridging) environments, policies and attributes are specified for a particular virtual station interface (VSI) type identification (ID) (VSI Type ID). The policies are stored in a central configuration database called the VSI database (VSI DB). These policies could have actions, such as metering incoming packets, metering outgoing packets, deny and/or permit certain packets streams (filter) based on the nature of a virtual machine (VM). Ternary content addressable memory (TCAM) devices are used to implement rules and policies in hardware.